


I'M NOT PRETTY!

by Marimimi14



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deadpool costume, Halloween, M/M, introvert baekhyun, vampire costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Baekhyun follows his friends to a Halloween party. He doesn't even want to be there.





	I'M NOT PRETTY!

Baekhyun took one last look in the mirror before going to the living room with his friends. They were going to a Halloween party on Campus. It was in one of the frat house. His friend Sehun was dress as a soccer player and his friend Jongdae was dress as a police officer. Yeah, his friends were so original. Baekhyun, for his part, was dress as a vampire prince. Ok, it wasn’t original either but at least he was scary.

“Finally! You’re ready to go princess?” Sehun said when Baekhyun entered the living room.

“Excuse me, my costume needed a little more time than yours to put on,” Baekhyun replied, throwing a cushion at his friend’s face.

“Ok, your makeup is nice. You look pretty. Can we go now?” Jongdae asked.

“I am not pretty, I’m scary!” Baekhyun argued.

He started to regret his decision to going at this party. He wasn’t a big fan of parties in the first place. But Sehun and Jongdae were friends with the guys at the frat house and they somehow convinced him to go with them. Baekhyun decided that if he had to go to a Halloween party he would have a killer costume.

“If you say so, man. Let’s go. Jongin has been texting me non-stop for the past hour to know when we’ll be there.” Sehun said before getting up and grabbing his keys.

Jongdae followed him and Baekhyun did the same after rolling his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

They arrived at a house that was jam-packed with people. They could hear the music from the street and there were even people dancing on the lawn. Baekhyun took a deep breath before clutching to Sehun’s hand and following him inside. No way he was getting lost in a sea of drunk strangers.

“You can let go of my hand we safely arrived in the kitchen,” Sehun said after a couple minutes.

Baekhyun squinted his eyes at his friend. “Promise you won’t abandon me.” He said.

“You know we can’t promise you that Baek. It’s a party. We’re bound to be separated at some point.” Jongdae said with a smirk.

Baekhyun frowned at his friend’s answer. He was not a fan of new persons.

“Come on Baek, don’t make that face. It’ll be good for you to meet new people.” Sehun said.

On that note, Jongin made his entrance in the kitchen. He waved at Sehun and joined them. He gave them all beer. The next thing Baekhyun knew Sehun was on the dancefloor dancing with Jongin who was dress as Spiderman. Jongdae disappeared as soon as Minseok joined them, dressed as a ninja. Baekhyun was left alone in a corner of the living room, sipping on his beer. He was not drunk enough to go and dance with the others.

He was on the point of texting his friends, telling them that he was leaving when some guy stood next to him. Not in an “I’m just waiting for something” kind of way, more in an “I’m going to invade your space because I’m about to talk to you” kind of way.

Baekhyun took a look at the guy next to him and almost had a neck cramp. Damn, he was tall. He was wearing a pretty high-quality Deadpool costume. It was complete except for the mask. It was probably too hot inside to keep it on. He had firetruck red hair and cute ears that were sticking out a little. His eyes were a shade of dark brown. He was cute, in a way. The stranger looked down at him and Baekhyun looked away.

“Hey there.” The stranger said with a charming smile.

“Hi… nice costume.” Baekhyun replied shyly.

“I know right. I look amazing in this suit.” He said with a smirk.

Ok, the cute guy was also kind of full of himself. Well, why wouldn’t he be? He was tall, he was good-looking, and he seemed to be an extroverted person. He was everything that Baekhyun wasn’t.

“By the way, your costume is pretty great too,” Maybe the cute guy wasn’t that bad after all. “You’re very pretty.” He said with a wink.

Oh no, he didn’t.

“I don’t want to look pretty! I want to look otherworldly and vaguely threatening!” Baekhyun screamed, jabbing his finger in Deadpool’s chest to get his point across.

The taller man looked shocked, to say the least. To be honest, Baekhyun was also shocked at his own outburst. But he had enough with being called pretty tonight.

“The hell man? Why are you screaming at Chanyeol?” Sehun was now next to him and he looked confused.

“Don’t you start with me Oh Sehun. I’ve had enough of you too!” Baekhyun exclaimed storming out of the house.

He could hear the tall guy, Chanyeol, say: “All I did was saying he was pretty.” But he couldn’t care less. Once outside, Baekhyun felt better. He didn’t even know why he snapped at Chanyeol like that. Maybe because he was feeling too much at the same time. He sat on the sidewalk. He sat there for a couple minutes, Baekhyun was about to get up when a pair of long legs in red leather pants appeared in front of his eyes. Chanyeol sat next to him.

“Look, I’m sorry about what I said,” Chanyeol said with a soft voice.

Baekhyun ran his hands through his hair. “No, I’m sorry. I had no reason to snap at you like that. I just had a bad night and I didn’t even want to come here in the first place.” Baekhyun tried to explain.

“It’s ok. Not everyone is at ease around a crowd.” Chanyeol reassured him with a smile.

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol with a grateful smile. Chanyeol was the first person to say it was fine to be an introvert. His friends were always telling him to meet new people and get out of his bubble.

“To be honest, I thought you were cute and I wanted to talk to you. I’m not good at first impression as you can see.” Chanyeol said with a chuckle.

Baekhyun’s brain stopped working after the word “cute”. The tall and handsome man thought he was cute and wanted to start a conversation with him. He didn’t expect that.

“Really?” Baekhyun asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, I’ve thought that for a while now. I’ve been friends with Sehun and Jongdae and I saw you around a couple times, but I never had the guts to approach you.” Chanyeol confessed. “What do you say we go on a date someday? Without the ton of people and crazy costumes that is.” He asked.

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol, who returned the gesture. Going to parties wasn’t all that bad after all.   

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is! But hey, it's Halloween. 
> 
> Enjoy guys :)


End file.
